Another Day in Hetalia Gakuen
by Kirazu Haruka
Summary: Gakuen Hetalia selalu diisi dengan hari-hari penuh canda dan tawa, suka dan duka, dan gajeness. Apakah yang akan terjadi pada hari ini? Summary aja udah gaje, gimana isinya... For Secret Santa... R&R please!


**Disclaimer:** Kalo saya ngaku Hetalia punya saya, saya pasti digebukin ama Hidekazu Himaruya *lebay*. Jadi mendingan enggak deh.

**Warning: **OOC, lebayness, AU, yaoi, bahasa cendol.

**A/N: **Yeah, fic Hetalia lagi~~ Ini saya buat sebagai hadiah Natal buat tukar kado di HFI ;D. Merry Christmas~~!

* * *

Suatu siang, di Hetalia Gakuen….

"Ne, Lithuania, you will become one with me, da?" Seorang siswa yang sepertinya lebih cocok untuk menjadi guru saking tingginya, berambut silver, memakai syal walaupun sedang panas-panasnya, terlihat berbicara pada seorang siswa lainnya yang berambut cokelat dan terlihat…. well, ketakutan. Mereka sedang berada di lorong yang sepi karena semua ngacir ketakutan melihat aura hitam menyebar kemana-mana dari arah siswa tinggi tersebut. Sayang yang dipanggil Lithuania itu tidak cukup cepat… Atau lebih tepatnya tidak cukup berani untuk cabut menyelamatkan diri dari seniornya itu.

Mendadak, seorang siswa… er… siswi… Ok, siswa yang memakai baju siswi menghadang di antara mereka. "Russia! Jangan mendekati Lithuania, atau ibukotamu akan menjadi Warsaw…" katanya kepedean sambil melindungi Lithuania.

"Ah Poland, kau mengganggu, da…" kata siswa yang dipanggil Russia tersebut. Yah, di Hetalia Gakuen yang gak jelas tujuannya didirikan untuk apa ini, memang tempat para Nation-person… bersekolah(?). Tiap hari kejadian seperti ini ya sudah biasa.

Seorang siswi yang memodifikasi seragamnya dengan menambahkan apron dan pita di depannya tampak mengintip dari balik dinding di dekat mereka. Aura hitam yang lebih hitam dari Russia tampak menyebar. Mata violetnya menatap pada Russia.

"Nii-san…. Marry me.... …."

Russia langsung terlihat ketakutan, Lithuania malah pasang tampang seneng ngeliat cewek itu, bahkan menyapanya. "Ohayou, Belarus-chan!" Bego atau gimana sih? Yah, yang namanya cinta EMANG buta.

Russia langsung lari kabur menghindari kejaran cewek tersebut (iya dia ngejar), membuat Poland dan Lithuania sedikit bingung, kok bisa seorang Russia takut sama Belarus!? Sementara Author lebih bingung, kok bisa seorang Lithuania yang baeknya setengah mampus bisa suka ama Belarus?? (Readers: Gak tanya!)

Scene pindah ke atap

"Huff, huff… Belarus benar-benar menakutkan…" kata Russia sambil mengatur napasnya habis lari-lari. Belarus? Tadi di tengah pengejarannya, dia menabrak America karena lari gak pake liat (bener kan, cinta emang buta) dan America, being an idiot he is (no offense!!), malah mengajak ngobrol Belarus yang kayaknya udah pengen bunuh dia pake pisonya yang diasah entah berapa kali sehari sampe tajem banget itu, karena dia jadi kehilangan jejak Russia yang kabur ke atap.

Masih ngatur napasnya, Russia ngeliat sekelilingnya. Pandangannya jatuh pada seorang siswa yang tengah duduk di kursi atap, keranjang berisi panda di sampingnya, terlihat tengah makan siang. Russia langsung mengenali siapa orang tersebut.

Dia mengendap-endap menghampirinya dan menutup matanya dari belakang. "Guess who?" tanyanya ceria dengan suara yang bikin bulu kuduk merinding. Siswa yang diisengi tersebut langsung menjatuhkan bakpaonya yang untungnya jatuh ke kantung kertas cokelat di pangkuannya.

"Ru… Russia???" tanyanya horror. Russia melepaskan tangannya dan tersenyum, duduk di sampingnya. "Da!" jawabnya. "Ke, kenapa kau ada disini, aru?" tanya siswa yang kita semua tahu bernama China itu. "Tadi aku dikejar Belarus… da.." katanya.

Diam sejenak. Russia karena terlihat melamun menatap langit entah kenapa, dan China karena emang terlalu takut buat memulai percakapan, lagipula dia tak punya topik. Panda di keranjang di sebelahnya cuma menatap cuek sambil makan bakpao kacang merah.

"Ne, China…" Russia berkata pelan. China menoleh kaget, tumben??? Tapi masih takut juga karena mungkin kalimat selanjutnya, "Will you become one with me?". Hii, serem…

"Rasanya… Aku dibenci, ya?" kata Russia sambil tersenyum sedih. China kali ini jawdrop. Baru nyadar!? "Apa kau tahu, kenapa… orang-orang menghindariku?"

China melengos sedikit sambil mengambil bakpaonya yang sudah setengah kemakan dari kantung kertas cokelat di pangkuannya itu. "Yah, itu karena kau selalu meminta mereka untuk menjadi satu denganmu, aru… Itu mengerikan tahu, aru" katanya sambil memakan segigit bakpao.

"Yah, tapi… impianku kan hanya untuk tinggal di suatu tempat yang hangat bersama semua orang, da" kata Russia, kali ini malah pasang puppy eyes *merinding!!*. "Yah, tapi caramu salah, aru. Harusnya kau mendekati mereka sebagai teman, bukannya malah mengancami mereka seperti yang biasa kau lakukan, aru.."

Hening lagi. Hwalah.

"Gruuu~~"

Terdengar suara yang cukup keras dari arah perut Russia. China menatapnya bengong. "Ah, maaf, aku belum makan dari kemarin malam, da" kata Russia malu-malu *WTF!?* sambil memegangi perutnya. China masih menatap bengong, lalu akhirnya dia tertawa kecil. Diambilnya sebuah bakpao daging dari kantung kertasnya dan menyodorkannya ke Russia.

"Ini, makanlah aru" katanya tegas. Russia bengong (bengong terus gile), dan tersenyum senang (ok, wth…) sambil mengambil bakpao tersebut dan memakannya sedikit. "terima kasih, da" kata Russia.

China, entah kenapa sedikit bersemu merah. "Bu, bukan masalah aru!"

"Oh ya, alasanmu itu… mungkin benar ya… Tapi, mungkin sudah terlalu terlambat untukku mengubahnya sekarang, da" kata Russia, sedikit menyenderkan badannya ke China. "Huh, kau terlalu pesimis aru. Jangan menyerah dulu sebelum mencoba, kau tahu…"

"Hmm.. Kalau begitu, maukah China menjadi temanku, da?" tanya Russia mendadak. China hampir keselek bakpao yang dimakannya.

"Hei, pertanyaan macam apa itu? Dari dulu kita memang sudah berteman kan? Bukan dalam arti sebenarnya, sih" balas China. "Yah, tentu saja, aru. Asal kau jangan memaksaku menjadi satu denganmu, aru" kata China, menghabiskan bakpaonya.

Russia tersenyum senang sambil memeluk China. "Terimakasih, China, da~!"

China, kali ini merona merah, langsung mencoba melepaskan diri. "Hwa, jangan memelukku tiba-tiba seperti itu, aru~!"

Russia hanya tersenyum, dan mencium bibir China cepat. China cuma bisa bengong dengan muka merah padam. "A, aiyah!?" serunya kaget. Kenapa ini mendadak Russia men-- menciu--- menciumnya!?

Masih terus tersenyum, Russia mencium perlahan leher China. China cuma bisa mencoba mengelak. "Ini di sekolah aru~!!" elaknya sambil berusaha menjauhkan Russia. "Russia cuma nyengir childish. "Kalau begitu, nanti datang ke rumahku ya!" katanya. China cuma bisa mangap.

Benarkah keputusannya menjadi 'teman'nya Russia??

_-~=Fin=~-_

_

* * *

  
_

Me: Haduh, kesannya maksa banget ya endingnya… Ngegantung lagi…

Frau (OC abadi sayah): Endingnya? Semuanya kaleee…

Me: Agh!! Gue kan udah usahaaaaa…..

Fenrir (OC abadi kedua sayah): ….. *diem doank makan bakpao*

Me: Oke readers…. maaf endingnya sedikit ngaco dan terkesan maksa…. Eniwei, R&R! *plak*


End file.
